militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Apirat Kongsompong
| birth_place = Bangkok, Thailand | death_date = | death_place = | party = | spouse = Associate Professor Kritika Kongsompong, Ph.D. | alma_mater = National Defence College Chulachomklao Royal Military Academy | religion = Buddhism | allegiance = | branch = Royal Thai Army | rank = General | serviceyears = 1985 - present | commands = Assistant Commander in Chief Commanding General of the 1st Army Area Commanding General of 1st Corps Deputy Commanding General of 1st Army Area Commanding General of the 1st Division, King's Guard Commanding General of the 15th Military Circle Commanding General of the 11th Infantry Division Commander of the 11th Infantry Regiment, King's Guard }} General Apirat Kongsompong ( ; born 23 March 1960) is the Assistant Commander in Chief of the Royal Thai Army.ประกาศสำนักนายกรัฐมนตรี เรื่อง ให้นายทหารรับราชการ ราชกิจจานุเบกษา เล่ม ๑๓๔ ตอน ๒๑๗ ง พิเศษ หน้า ๑ ๑ กันยายน ๒๕๖๐ He previously served as the Commanding General of the 1st Army AreaCoups and Plots in Thailand from October 2016 to September 2017. General Apirat Kongsompong also serves as the Chairman of the Board of Directors of Government Lottery Office,PM appoints Apirat Kongsompong as the new GLO chief an Independent Director at Bangchak Petroleum Public Co.,ประวัติกรรมการบริษัท บางจากปิโตรเลียม จำกัด (มหาชน)Business Leaders (Apirat Kongsompong, MBA)Board of Directors and a member of the National Legislative Assembly.http://www.ratchakitcha.soc.go.th/DATA/PDF/2560/D/023/16.PDF Early life General Apirat Kongsompong was born in Bangkok on 23 March 1960. He is the eldest son of General Sunthorn Kongsompong, the former Supreme Commander of the Royal Thai Armed Forces, and Khunying Orachorn Kongsompong. He completed his primary and part of secondary education at St. Gabriel's College. He later attended the Armed Forces Academies Preparatory School (Class 20) and went on to attend Chulachomklao Royal Military Academy (Class 31) where he graduated in 1985. Education * Saint Gabriel's College * Armed Forces Academies Preparatory School (Class 20) * Chulachomklao Royal Military Academy (Class 31) * Master of Business Administration, Southeastern University Washington DC., USA. * Command and General Staff College (Class 73) * Joint Staff College (Class 47) * National Defence College (Class 57) Career General Apirat Kongsompong received a commission as an army officer upon graduation from Chulachomklao Royal Military Academy in 1985. He served as a pilot at the Army Aviation Center at the beginning of his military career. He completed UH-1H Maintenance/Test Pilot Training at Fort Eustis, Virginia, USA. He also completed the AH-1H (Cobra) Pilot Training Course at Fort Rucker, Alabama, USA. General Kongsompong is also a graduate of Infantry Officer Advanced Course at Fort Benning, Georgia, USA. In October 1990, General Kongsompong was appointed Assistant Logistic Officer at the Royal Thai Army Defense Attache Office in Washington D.C., USA. General Kongsompong commanded 2nd Battalion, 11th Infantry Regiment, King's Guard in Bangkok. He went on to command 11th Infantry Regiment King's Guard.Two soldiersShow of strength to protect monarchy He served as the Commanding General of 11th Infantry Division in Chachoengsao Province. He went on to serve as the Commanding General of 15th Military Circle in Petchaburi Province. General Kongsompong commanded 1st Division, King’s GuardMilitary top brass transfers imply the future of Thai politicsโปรดเกล้าฯโยกย้าย203นายทหารแล้ว in Bangkok. He was later appointed the Commanding General of 1st Corps in 2015. In 2016, General Kongsompong was appointed the Commanding General of the 1st Army Area.Thai military maneuvers to stay on top1st Army Area Royal Thai Army VisitRoyal Thai Army visits I CorpsRoyal Thai Army visits I Corps, learns all about Strykers General Kongsompong's key staff assignments include Combat Intelligence Assistant Staff Officer, 1st Division, King's Guard; Assistant Director of Planning Section, 1st Corps; Civil Affairs Staff Officer, 1st Division, King's Guard; Chief of Staff, 11th Infantry Regiment, King's Guard; Executive Officer, 11th Infantry Regiment, King's Guard; Division Chief of Staff, 1st Division, King's Guard; Deputy Commanding General, 1st Division, King's Guard; and Deputy Commanding General, 1st Army Area. General Kongsompong’s deployment experience includes anti-communist operations in 1986. He served as the Commander of Task Force 14 which conducted counter-insurgency operations in Yala Province in 2004. Awards and decorations * Knight Grand Cordon (Special Class) of the Most Noble Order of the Crown of Thailand''http://www.ratchakitcha.soc.go.th/DATA/PDF/2560/B/047/1.PDF ราชกิจจานุเบกษา เล่ม ๑๓๔ ตอน ๔๗ ข หน้า ๑ ๒๘ กันยายน ๒๕๖๐ * Knight Grand Cross (First Class) of the Most Exalted ''Order of the White Elephant * Knight Grand Cross (First Class) of the Most Noble Order of the Crown of Thailand * Companion (Third Class, Lower grade) of the Most Illustrious Order of Chula Chom Klao ราชกิจจานุเบกษา, ประกาศสำนักนายกรัฐมนตรี เรื่อง พระราชทานเครื่องราชอิสริยาภรณ์จุลจอมเกล้า ในวโรกาสพระราชพิธีฉัตรมงคล พ.ศ. 2546, เล่ม 120, ตอนที่ 9 ข, 4 พฤษภาคม 2546, หน้า 3. * Chakrabarti Mala Medal - Medal for Long Service and Good Conduct (Civil) References Category:Living people Category:1960 births Category:Thai generals